


Restless hearts

by b0o



Series: Space Pack [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), beta hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Keith just wants to spent the day with Lance without being judged, Lance just wants to sleep in and not be attacked for one day. They should know their not that lucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to this fandom...I'm only slightly sorry.

It had started off as a deceptively normal day, Keith had his arms wrapped around his lover with his nose buried firmly to the back of his neck.

Still feeling the tendrils of sleep curled clawing at his mind he took in a deep breath and felt his heart pound at the scent. It might be embarrassing to say but Lance was always his favorite scent, and the few times it wasn’t was when the copper stench of blood was mixed in with it.

Even the faint aroma of some alien version of grapefruit, a scent he had always disliked, from the moisturizer Lance wore religiosity at night had firmly lodged itself into his head as a scent that meant warmth and comfort. Now with Lance pregnant his scent was much stronger than before, making it hard for Keith not to think about him.

A small sigh came from the slowly waking Lance and he pushed himself more firmly against Keith, most likely in hopes of stealing some of the warmth the other seemed to always have in abundance.

Keith couldn’t help but smile and brought his hand to rest on Lance’s stomach, an action that was rarely done when they were in public.

Keith unconsciously held his breath while waiting and when he was rewarded with a soft nudge from his child he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You know it’s a lot less cute when you’re the one hosting a baby xenomorph.” Despite the groggy words Keith knew that Lance was excited to become a parent, he had seen the way Lance would look at the little bump and the way he spoke softly to it when he was sure no one was around.

His comeback was inturupted by a knock at the door, “breakfast is ready whenever you are but if you wait much longer it will get cold.”

Coran did nothing to hide his amusement at the two paladins in love and walked back down the hallway with a whistle.  
As his footsteps grew quieter Kieth moved from his frozen position, his face red at the tone the older man had used.

Lance groaned at the loss of heat before checking the castle’s time and frowning, “it’s not that late.” Keith had already begun dressing in his usual attire when he checked the clock and rose an eyebrow, “not that late? I’m surprised no one came in to check our pulse.”

He went over to help a struggling Lance only to have his hand slapped away. “yeah, well, I’d like to see one of them spring awake while growing a small human. And no-that thing that happened to Hunk doesn’t count.”

After both were dressed they walked together to the mess hall were the rest of its inhabitants were waiting. Hunk was the first to notice the pair, “good morning! Hey you remember that dish we had over in Ursamal that was really gross looking but tasted delious? Well I finally figured out how to make it and it is just as amazing and doesn’t look like a dying cow.”

Lance immediately gravitated towards the table at hearing this news and grabbed the plate offered to him, taking a bit he let out a small moan. “Hunk my man you rock.”

Hunk smiled and waved his hand dismissively at the compliment.The others were giving Keith a knowing look and raised eyebrows at his late arrival and Keith in response pointedly ignored them in favor of the weird but delicious food in front of him.

They were in the middle of breakfast when an explosion rocked the ship and alarms screeched at them. Immediately everyone was on their feet and running towards their battle stations, Allura wasted no time in getting the particle barrier up and dodging the blasts while Lance took offence.

Unsurprisingly Shiro was the first one ready and gave the two a quite look before going down to draw out enemy fire.  
Keith came out not long after but found himself unable to continue further despite knowing he was needed to move.  
Lance turned to find the darker haired staring at him and he couldn’t help but call out in confusion. “Keith?”

This caught Allura’s attention and she pushed down the instinct to go over and forcibly move the red paladin. “What are you waiting for? Shiro is down there by himself you must go and help him.”

Keith knew that Allura was right and that the sooner everyone was out there the sooner it would be safe, yet his legs refused to move.

Lance met his eyes in hopes of either urging Keith on or making him explain why he was so unusually hesitant. The hard look broke whatever trance was holding Keith and he found his voice, “be careful. I’ll be back soon.”

His words sounded wrong to his ears and the desire to just grab Lance and lock him somewhere safe was alarming. He reminded himself that even though the omega was pregnant that he was still a paladin of Voltron and perfectly capable of defending himself.

Lance was a bit confused at Keith’s attitude , after all this wasn’t the first time he had helped defend the castle since his pregnancy began and it wouldn’t be the last.

After it was clear that Keith was waiting for some kind of approval he nodded, “right back at ya.” Keith still seemed reluctant to go but when Pidge ran through the doors and to their own lion it was a clear sign he was taking to long.

Sparing a final glance he went to Red who was apparently just as anxious to leave Lance as he was. “He’ll be fine he’s tough and we’ll be close by if anything happens.” Red rumbled in disapproval but still took off to join the fray.

“Glad you made it. Was everything ok?” Shiro knew that pregnant omegas could react badly when their alphas left but Lance had always seemed to be ok with it, if not a little tense.

It was silent for a beat and he was about to ask again when Keith's voice came over, “yeah everything was fine Shiro.”  
Shiro made a mental note to talk with Keith later when they weren’t in the midst of a battle and things calmed down.

A yellow blur raming into a ship signified Hunk had made and Shiro felt a little calmer, after all if something was wrong with Lance then the beta wouldn’t have left him.

“How did they even find us? We’re in the middle of nowhere.” Pidge wasn’t asking anyone in particular and after destroying another ship realized that they weren’t all Garlan ships, some where smaller cargo ships outfitted with weapons and looked vaguely like slaver ships.

They were about to comment on this when Shiro linked up coms and asked the castle about a certain blue lion. “I’m trying but she won’t listen to me!” Coran could then be heard trying to bargain with the lion and Lance couldn’t help but smile.

“Aww see she misses me. Come on Blue be nice, I promise that I’ll visit you as soon as you get back.” A whoop from Coran signaled that Blue had allowed the man to board her and shortly after that she was in formation with the others.

The enemy ranks were beginning to thin when Lance noticed something odd on a security screen, looking closer he saw it was an intruder. “We got company.” Allura frowned, “What? How could they have boarded when- Lance wait!”

Her protest was in vain as Lance took a plasma gun and went to where the intruder was last. “Don’t worry princess I got this!” They were about to form Voltron when Blue suddenly stopped and turned back around, rushing to the castle.

Corans face appeared on screen and he was tugging usesly at the controls, “nothing is working! It seems like the Blue lion is determined to go back to the castle for some reason!”

Keiths blood ran cold at the implications and he turned back to head to the castle as well, ignoring his teammates who were calling for him.

If the blue lion was that intent on getting back to the castle then that could only mean that Lance was in trouble. Shiro narrowly dodged a shot and spoke to the remaining paladins, “alright you two it looks like it’s just us now so we need to stay focused and get this over with.”

Pidge and Hunk nodded in agreement and moved to a closer formation, while they were all worried about what might be happening back at the castle they hadn’t gotten an emergency call from Allura so they focused on the task at hand.

Despite the blue lion have a head start the red lion arrived moments before it did and Keith was sprinting through the halls desperate to catch his mates scent. When he did however it was somehow wrong in a way he couldn’t understand but it made his blood boil and his mind became hazy until the only clear thoughts were to protect his mate.

Turning a corner, he saw a small group of the attackers, they were obviously worse for wear as all of them had injuries in ranging severity and they were dragging one who was oddly still.

Keith didn’t notice any of this however, his eyes were glued on a limp Lance that one was carrying. His heart pounded loudly in his ears until it drowned out all sound and his vision became blurry, the heat that had always threatened him in the distance before now consumed him and he barely felt his body tearing down the intruders.

Caught off guard they barely had time to react before he began to rip them apart and only a few could get shots in before they too were attacked. After the last one fell Keith landed on his knees and gently held this still unconscious Lance.

This close it was easy to tell that Lance had been drugged and based on the smell he wouldn’t be waking up unassisted for a while. So focused on the sleeping male he only dimly registered the sounds of footfalls coming closer, “Keith! I-What happened here?! Is that Lance? Is he alright?”

Allura stepped closer to help her injured friend and only barely drew her hand back in time before Keith could bite it. She gasped at seeing him in his Galran form and baring his teeth at her while letting out a low growl, the fact he was covered in blood only added in Allura’s shock.

She had only seen him in this form once but knew that he had shifted over on more occasions, she also knew that he had once taken a bite out of Shiro because he stepped to close to a dying Lance.

Shiro stepped between them calmly but firmly “Keith, stand down.”

He had drawn himself to his full height and used it to stare down Keith, as the pack alpha and the team leader it was his responsibility to make sure this didn’t escalate further or result in something Keith would regret later.

Keith continued to growl from his place on the floor and for a moment Shiro was worried he would lunge but instead he broke his gaze. “Shiro?”

His voice was uncharacteristically soft and he looked faintly like a kicked puppy. The older alpha gave him a comforting smile and slowly kneeled beside him to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Hunk noticed the injuries that littered Keith and spoke quietly. “Come on let’s get you cleaned up, Lance is fine and I’m sure that when he starts coming around he’ll want to see you safe and sound.”

Keith nodded numbly at the beta but didn’t really understand the words he was saying. Everything felt oddly detached, as if he was merely an observer to what was happening to and around him.

Allura glanced at Pidge hoping that they would give her some sort of clue on what to do in this instance. While the princess had been eager to understand how pack dynamics worked she was often at a loss on how she and Coran fit into it.

Usually Pidge, who still had yet to present, would give them a clue on how to act in a pact situation but they looked just as torn as Allura felt.

A warm hand on her shoulder reminded made her look back at Coran and he gave her a sympathetic look, “Princess Allura and I will go set up the healing pods.”

Shiro nodded but didn’t make move to get up and was clearly waiting until Keith was somewhat lucid before moving him. “Thank you. We’ll be there soon.”

Allura nodded and she, Coran and Pidge left the scene with restless hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it and if you didn't please tell me why. Sorry about the general oddness, trying to get a feel for the characters. Might make a series with this.


End file.
